


The Various Summer Romances of Gravity Falls

by SuperWhoLockFanBiyotch



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A lil bit of Fiddauthor, Bill is technically twelve in demon years so not a pedophile!, Bill may be a psychotic demon but he's not THAT kind of sick, BillDip, But I'll try to keep it fluffy, But only because everyone hates Pacifica, Canon-Typical Angst, F/F, Flirty Bill Cipher, He did the math, He's still a triangle tho lmao, M/M, Mabel is a closeted lesbian, No Smut, Okay maybe I lied because canon is pretty damn angsty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifica's parents are not as trash as they seem, Tags Are Hard, fluff and a lil bit of angst, mabifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockFanBiyotch/pseuds/SuperWhoLockFanBiyotch
Summary: (The summary is literally chunks of my weird ass plotting tell me if it needs to change)So basically the twins visit Gravity Falls and shit goes normally until! Mabel meets Pacifica and she's like oh no she's hot! Then uh oh! Bill Cipher has joined the game! And then Dipper stands up to him and Bill is like uwu that's adorable wow. And then shenanigans! :) And bad communication! ):< But not as bad as it could be! :DBasically the show except I tweaked it to make my ships canon :3
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 31





	1. Welcome to Gravity Falls!

**Author's Note:**

> Uwooah an actual fic what's this?
> 
> First chapter is basically summarizing everything that is exactly the same as the show. Then we jump right into the plot >:D

Dipper flopped down on his attic bed, an old journal held at arm's length above his face. About two weeks ago, Dipper's parents had shipped him and his twin sister Mabel to Gravity Falls, Oregon so they could spend the summer with their Great Uncle Stanford. The trip had been dull, the experience just like any other sleepy northwestern town. But after a few days, Dipper's mind got some food for thought. A surplus of it, actually. All because of the discovery of the journal.

On his third day in Gravity Falls, Dipper was running an errand for his Grunkle Stan. Just nailing some signs to trees, nothing too out of the ordinary. That is, until he accidentally opened up a secret control panel in a tree, which in turn removed a section of the ground, revealing a hefty red field journal, covered in dust. A golden, six-fingered hand with the number three written on it adorned the front cover. 

Inside, the journal told of magical creatures and paranormal occurrences. Red and black ink covered the pages in a mix of blocky, frantic letters and a quick, elegant scrawl. Sketches of unbelievable animals interrupted the writing occasionally. One page simply read "TRUST NO ONE," a phrase that Dipper had taken to heart. After all, the Pines twins hadn't had very trustworthy experiences in Gravity Falls.

Take Mabel's first boyfriend, "Norman." He turned out to be a stack of gnomes. And the legendary "Gobblewonker" was Old Man McGucket seeking attention. The "child-psychic" Gideon pretended to be Mabel's friend, then manipulated her into a relationship. It seemed like everyone had some kind of diabolical motive or problematic secret tucked away. 

But the mystery and magic of Gravity Falls wasn't the only thing occupying Dipper's mind. No no, Dipper was all hopped up on the wonderful mix of hormones that is a crush. The object of his affections? Wendy Corduroy, an employee at the Mystery Shack. She was tall, and strong, and nice, and cool, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. She was perfect. 

And tonight, at the party that Grunkle Stan was throwing to bring in more customers, Dipper was going to ask her to dance.

Granted, he was a good three years younger than her, and a giant nerd, and had the social skills of an anxious slug, but tonight would be different. Tonight Dipper had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer I'm just lazy rn and took the first opportunity to cut this off.
> 
> Imma try to update on Sundays and Thursdays but you can expect at least one update per week
> 
> Next chapter will be Mabel's pov because there's nothing new in Dipper's


	2. The Party Crown *.✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mabel to have fun and meet new people! The party is starting and she's ready to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I nearly didn't update today because I procrastinated and only finished the chapter five minutes ago lololololol haha :)
> 
> I'll do better next time I promise

"Why can't you just walk up and talk to her like a normal person?" Mabel said, rolling her eyes. She squinted at the list that her twin was holding. There were at least ten inconsequential steps squeezed in there somewhere.

"Step nine sister!" Dipper said. He poked the paper where it said "Step 9: Talk to her like a normal person." Dipper folded up his intricate plan, a determinedly stubborn look in his eyes, and left. Mabel sighed. There was nothing she could do. Once Dipper had a plan in mind, only the most drastic of changes could make him deviate from it. 

Mabel slipped on a hot pink sweater and tied her hair back with a red bow. Green triangles dangled from her ears, and they swung upwards when she spun.

"Look out, world," Mabel said, grinning at her reflection. "Mabel's ready to par-tay!" She punched the air and ran downstairs.

Pink and cyan floodlights were flashing from the rafters, bathing the room in a technicolor glow. Soos was on a raised platform, still figuring out which buttons corresponded to each sound. A smattering of kids were spread thinly across the dance floor. Mabel watched it all from the top of the stairs, and couldn't help but feel a little proud that she had helped set it up. 

Bad scatting sounded from back in the house. Grunkle Stan strutted through the doorway, adjusting his collar. 

"Man, can your Uncle throw a party or what!" He exclaimed, looking down at the kids. "And if anyone wants to leave, I'm charging an exit fee of fifteen bucks." 

"Grunkle Stan, isn't that a little inhumane?" Mabel said, watching two teens pound on the windows, trying to escape.

"That's business for ya," Stan replied, shrugging. Mabel frowned at her guardian's blatant disregard for human rights. 

"I don't think I like business," she said, squinting. "But I do like to PARTY!" Mabel ran to the dance floor and started jamming to the beat. Stan chuckled. The kid reminded him of himself at her age.

"Go go!" Mabel said, snapping and dancing. "Work it, work it!" A wave of thirst hit her, and she hop-skipped her way over to a row of chairs against the wall, where she had set her water bottle. As Mabel took a sip, she made eye contact with a glorious creature. A beautiful lizard, resting on someone's shoulder. Mabel gasped.

"Wow! You've got an animal on your body!" she exclaimed. "I'm Mabel!" 

"Hi, I'm Grenda," said a large, extremely buff girl in a deep voice. She motioned to a smaller person next to her. "This is Candy." Candy waved a fork-fingered hand at Mabel.

"Why do you have forks taped to your fingers?" Mabel asked. Candy shoved her hand into the bowl of popcorn on Grenda's lap. She pulled it out, a piece of popcorn stuck on the end of each fork.

"Improvement of human being," Candy replied, smiling. Grenda fed a piece of popcorn to the lizard on her shoulder and they laughed. Mabel's eyes sparkled.

"I've found my people," she whispered in awe.

"Remember dudes," Soos said from the DJ stand, "whoever-" He squinted at his DJ guidebook. "Party hardies, what?" He shrugged and held up a shiny gold crown. "- gets the PARTY CROWN!" A collective gasp rose from the crowd. The pink gems embedded in the party crown shone invitingly in the light. "Whoever gets the most applause at the end of the night WINS!"

Mabel's eyes were glued to the crown. She wanted that crown. And the way to get it was to party hard? Easy! She could see it now, the crowd cheering as she busted out her best moves, as she sang along to one of her favorite songs. A cute blond guy asking her on a date after she won. 

"Party crown?" a voice said from next to Soos. Mabel snapped out of her daydream. She looked down from where Soos was holding the crown in the sky to identify the owner of the voice. Straight blond hair contrasted with a vibrant purple jacket and pastel dress. Fluffy brown boots were pulled over black leggings. The girl turned her head, looking into a compact mirror. "I'll take that, thank you very much!"

"Who's that?" Mabel asked her new friends, already constructing an imaginary personality for the girl. Definitely popular, a little pretentious, but with a soft heart. Very stylish, that much was evident.

"The most popular girl in town, Pacifica Northwest," Candy said, adjusting her glasses.

"I always feel bad about myself around her!" added Grenda.

"Uhh, I can't just give you the crown," Soos said, bringing the girls' attention back to the moment at hand. "It's kind of a competition thing." Pacifica laughed.

"Honestly?" she said, taking the mic from its stand. "Who's gonna compete against," she tilted the mic towards her mouth. "Me?" Pacifica turned towards the crowd and immediately singled out Mabel's new friend group. 

"Fork girl?" she asked, holding her hand out to Candy. "Lizard lady?" She pointed to Grenda. Pacifica started to laugh. The two girls at her side joined in.

"Hold me Candy!" Grenda said, reaching for her smaller friend.

"Our kind isn't welcome here!" Candy lamented, and latched on to Grenda. Mabel saw the damage that Pacifica had inflicted on the girls' self confidence and knew she had to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always updates will be coming on Sundays and Thursdays, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Next time: a grudging romance begins to bloom. What will happen to Mabel's new friends? What will happen to Pacifica? Who knows what I have planned ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Next chapter may end up being Pacifica's pov, don't count on it though.


	3. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica has... opinions about stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have nothing against furries, that's just the kind of aesthetic that Mabel's outfit brings to mind.

Pacifica turned back to the DJ stand and smirked at the man behind the controls. Obviously he was going to see reason and give her the crown. Right?

"Hey!" Someone closed the DJ's laptop. "I'll compete!" Pacifica gaped at the girl who appeared at her side. Her sickeningly bright clothes shone in the neon light like some scene twelve year old's DeviantArt furry OC. Long hair draped down her back, curling up at the ends in a messy fluff of hair. The girl grinned and Pacifica caught sight of shiny metal braces. Her ensemble was absolutely disgusting. Did she know nothing about color theory?

"I'm Mabel," the neon abomination said, holding her hand out to Pacifica. 

"That sounds like a fat old lady's name," Pacifica said. Honestly, what kind of people would name their child Mabel, of all things?

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Mabel said, the venom in Pacifica's voice floating away like water off a duck's back. Pacifica scowled. Nobody, absolutely nobody would consider that an actual compliment. And yet here was this girl, smile on her face, no sign of insult or injury. So Pacifica decided to take a subtler route.

"May the better partier win," she said, smirking. There was no sportsmanship or comradery behind the phrase, simply spite and pure, unadulterated pity.

Pacifica snapped. Her friends, lackeys, cohorts, whatever they were to her, shot to her side, and they stalked back into the shadows.

"It was nice meeting you!" Mabel shouted. Pacifica scoffed.

"Can you believe that girl?" she said to her friends. They laughed.

"No way!" Said Tiffany, her magenta bob swinging as she shook her head.

"It was nice meeting you!" Giselle mocked. All three girls laughed some more. Pacifica glanced at Mabel, who was talking with those two weird girls. She smirked. No way this new girl was going to win. Not even her upbeat confidence and attention grabbing outfit could save her.

"Come on girls, let's grab a drink," Pacifica said. The trio of walking popularity strutted over to the snack bar. The party roared in front of them.

"So how much do you bet she ends the night in tears?"

"Oh my gosh, Tiffany!" Giselle slapped her friend's arm playfully. "You're like, so mean!" 

"Says the one who mocked her a moment ago!" Tiffany retorted, taking a sip of punch. 

"I mean, serves her right for talking to those weirdos," Pacifica said. The girls giggled 

"Could you imagine?" Giselle said.

"Oh my gosh," Tiffany said.

On the dance floor, Mabel was waving her arms around like a spastic monkey, jumping up and down. Absolutely disgusting, Pacifica thought. It's like she wants to be teased. The poor girl was setting herself up for social failure. Pacifica had just decided to push it along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah look at that look at Pacifica.
> 
> Also yes I made up a name for one of Pacifica's friends because she DOESN'T. FUCKING. HAVE ONE. I looked it up and technically neither of them have one, but Tiffany is a suspected name so I assigned it to one of them.


	4. Caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, chapters won't get longer. Oops :/

Mabel collapsed into a chair, panting. Dang, she thought. Partying is a lot harder when it's a competition. Mabel had been dancing hard. She had to break out some of her best moves. It didn't help that Pacifica was pretty, and knew all the newest pop songs, and all the coolest dances, and was graceful and stood out like a beacon in the crowd and oh, did she mention pretty? Mabel sighed. It was gonna take all of her power to grind this rich girl's ego into the ground.

"Do you need some punch?" Grenda asked, holding out a Duo cup filled with icy cold punch. Mabel nodded and snatched the cup from her friend. She guzzled down the refreshment, noticing briefly it's odd flavor.

"Is there something in this punch?" Mabel wondered out loud. Candy pulled a small plastic sleeve out of her pocket. The label read 'strawberry watermelon lemonade'

"It has caffeine," she said. "I keep some with me in case of emergency."

"And this is definitely an emergency!" Grenda shouted. Candy nodded solemnly.

"You've been getting tired," she said. "We thought you could use a boost of energy."

"You're absolutely right girls!" Mabel said, sitting up. She could feel her eyelids get lighter and her muscles less tense. "That caffeine stuff works fast! Where do you get it?"

"I get mine at the Q-mart," Candy said. Mabel nodded, evaluating the aftertaste in her mouth. She would have to experiment with this.

"It's karaoke time!" Soos shouted into the mic. He pressed a button on his keyboard and a pre-recorded "yeah!" blasted through the speakers. Mabel stood up.

"Thanks for the caffeine boost girls!" she said. "Now it's time for me to show the crowd what I've got!" Mabel ran up to the stage and snatched the karaoke microphone before Pacifica could move. 

"Soos!" she yelled into the mic. "You know what to do!" Soos gave her thumbs up and started playing 'Never Start Unbelieving,' one of Mabel's favorite songs. Pacifica rolled her eyes at the song choice. Sure it was a little old, and wasn't top of the charts anymore, but Mabel knew every word by heart and had won many a karaoke battle with its help. She took a deep breath and belted out the lyrics with confidence. No way could Pacifica win this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept in line with Gravity Falls's "name brands are similarly but not really named". 
> 
> Mabel juice anyone?
> 
> Updates on Sunday and Thursday :)


	5. Hhhhhhhhhh sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma delete this once I start updating again.

Sorry about the hiatus, it's going to be a while. I recently got really inspired to do a different project (a Hermitcraft fancomic) and have lost all desire to write this. I'll probably come back later and finish this fic but atm it's not happening. 

If you want to see the comic I'll be posting it on my Instagram (@generate_random) under the tag bubblesandblanksau (because it's called Bubbles and Blanks) and I'll start posting it sometime during June. It's Keralis X Bdubs because there's not enough content for that ship and it's absolutely adorable 

okay I'll stop promoting my work now go check out my art mebbe see you in like, a month or smth byeee!


End file.
